Switched
by Tif S
Summary: Major AU: Brandon lives with his moms Stef and Lena, his twin siblings and his Dad Mike just a drive away Callie lives with her mom Colleen, her Dad Donald and her brother Jude across town. They never met, never spoke and never knew the other existed until Callie's science project reveals something neither family expected. They were switched at the hospital. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey! Here with another fosters story, Switched. This is a little bit like Switched at Birth in terms of premise, but it is also completely different. I haven't actually watched a whole lot of it so all ideas are my own. Some things might leak over from both the Fosters and switched at birth, but this is its own idea NOT a crossover. It is a Fosters story, and not going to be a Brallie. Now that the technicalities are outta the way, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Callie's POV

What makes a family? If you would have asked me that question three months ago, I would have known exactly how to answer. Family is my brothers playing basketball in the yard. Family is my mom and I baking chocolate chip cookies, traveling across the city to go to yet another open mic night, my dad coming home late and still finding time to help us with our homework. Family is getting by and being there for each other, despite not always having everything we would want, but having everything we could possibly ask for. If you saw a photograph hanging on our apartment wall, would you believe we were a family? I did, until science class changed everything we thought we knew.

Brandon's POV

What makes a family? That's a hard question. I don't exactly have the most conventional family, not by a long shot: three parents all trying to have a say that don't always agree, two sisters with opinions that could provide enough material for six talk shows and a brother that causes enough trouble for both of us. I always thought I was different from them, and it wasn't until I met Callie and our whole living situation turned into a sitcom that I finally realized. Family isn't all white picket fences.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue? This is going to be in first person, we'll be hearing from each character in their own voice. Brandon and Callie centric, but we'll get other POVs too. It also includes two OCs, Taylor and Matt. We will meet them in the first chapter. Let me know what you think y'all!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, first chapter ready, and just a quick note, I changed Matt's name slightly, just to Matthew, nothing too major, just to make it less confusing when Mat Tan comes in.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **One**

Callie's POV

"Alright, this week we're going to be exploring blood type and genetics." The teacher walked around handing out cards to each of us. "By class Monday, you'll each have found out your blood type, and what that means."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just ask our parents?" My brother leaned forward poking my shoulder with a pencil. "I mean, it's a trigger for half our high school handing them a sharp object. They have the collective IQ of a snail."

I shrugged. "I think Mr Lee knows what he's doing Matthew. Besides, this is AP remember?"

"I guess you're right." His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Wait, then what am I doing here?"

I laughed as I watched the drops of blood fall onto the card. "You should know."

The bell rang signalling the end of AP biology and the last class of the day, and the beginning of weekend freedom.

* * *

"Come on Cal', you've gotta come. You cannot leave me alone with Sophia Quinn." Cole and I sat in my bedroom. He was helping me look at photos and decide which ones to post on the Girls United website. My mom had actually been the one to introduce us. She commissioned me to take photos for an event called Foster Cares, Cole had been there as a volunteer with his group Girls United, we got to talking and the rest was history.

"Do I look like the type who hangs out with snobby rich kids?" I smirked.

"It's for Girls United. Just because it's organized by a bunch of trust fund babies doesn't mean it won't be fun." He nudged me. "Besides, Someone's Little Sister is playing."

Someone's Little Sister was a band I had heard at one of Matthew's open mics last year. He had introduced me to Mat and Lou, two of the members, who actually went to our high school. I had immediately become a fan, and a friend, to them both. That made it the perfect trick for Cole to use. "Fine. You win."

"Awesome."

A knock on the door caused us both to look up. "Callie, Mom wants to know if Cole's staying for dinner." My little brother Jude peeked in. "And she says 'keep the door open, even if it's just Cole.' That's a quote."

Cole and I looked at each other bursting into laughter.

Brandon's POV

"I promise I won't ask you for anything else." I stood outside my sisters' room, my twin sister Taylor leaning against a mannequin which wore one of her designs, a powder blue suit set with a dark blue bow tie over an aqua and teal dress shirt. "And I have the perfect place to model it."

I felt my face twist before I could stop it. "Didn't you ask Jesus?"

Mariana looked up from the computer. "He already turned her down, said it was a clown suit, and he wasn't a circus monkey."

I covered my mouth with my fist to hide my smirk. That sounded exactly like Jesus, but honestly, I kind of agreed with him. It was ridiculous looking.

"Pretty please, Brandon, with rainbows on top." Taylor formed her mouth into a pout.

I saw Mariana out of the corner of my eye mouthing. " _Rainbows, don't refuse the rainbows."_

I crumbled, nodding before I thought better of it. "And where exactly is this 'perfect place'?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, predictions, where do you think Brandon will end up wearing the 'clown suit'? Thoughts on Taylor and Matthew? By the way, Matthew is portrayed by David Lambert, Taylor by Maia Mitchell. Next chapter, we'll meet Colleen, see Stef and Lena, and the Quinn fundraiser among some other things. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses too. :)**_


End file.
